


Overwatch Oneshot Mania

by PhantomLishie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Funny, Gags, Gay, Gay Sex, Hook-Up, Lemon, Lesbian Character, Multi, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomLishie/pseuds/PhantomLishie
Summary: This collection exists because I took A level English and would like to practice my writing skills, that paired with a love for gay shit and fanfic and this is the mess you are left with. Nether the less I do hope you enjoy my little collection. F+eel free to request anything at all.





	1. Tracer x Reader: From Lace to Lords.

This one shot is based in the Victorian period and whilst not all terminology and language etc may be entirely accurate i certainly have made a valiant attempt. Therefore I apologies for an mistakes or inaccuracies. This one shot was inspired by Tracers Posh skin and all lines have been tested in my head and then re-tested by me in my best tracer impersonation. 

The party was a-foot. 

Lady Oxton lounged nearby on a daybed that had been long forgotten by the party goers, The men swayed by alcohol and the women swayed by the men's persuasion. All was a grand bustle within Munich Manor, after all it was the final party of the season and every eligible youth was prowling for dances and cards and whatever attention they could draw to find a suitor among the highest class.

Lena Oxton was no exception. Her mother grew antsy as the night drew on and her daughter pranced about. It was absolutely crucial that she found a suitor of high class. A well mannered man with good prospects.

Lena adored parties, she had always been a Sprightly child, she was passionate and kind, with not an ounce of bad intention. 

lady Oxton collapsed onto the daybed in front of her daughter. 

"Lena, my child. I am an aged woman, time has not been kind to me. Your father has left us none but a title and taunted reputation, you must eradicate it through a good match."

Lena pushed the long lock of hair that had fallen free from the nights exertion. 

"I understand, really I do! But - "

she looked down in shame "I'm sorry mum, I haven't managed to catch anyone's eye."

Lady Oxton dramatically threw her hand across her forehead in near artificial distress.

"Lady! Lady Lena!"

She became passionate and heavy worded-

"Lady of none, that I assure you! You'll be none but a street urchin. My child, you abase me."

Lena stared at her hands her eyes irritated by tears.

"I apologize My Lady."

Lady Oxton continued her assault.

"My child, a spinster. A spinster lacking grace and decorum- No, You were raised the daughter of an Earl, God has cursed me!"

Lena stepped forward resting her hand on her mother's shoulder. It was clear to even the most untrained eye that Lady Oxton was becoming over excited by the subject of conversation.

"Please mum, you're going to hurt yourself. Perhaps its best if you retire for the rest of the evening"

Lady Oxton loosely smiled at her daughter.

"Such a pretty, kind child I was blessed with. Surely God must have a match in his eyes for you- your mate must be among us. You must fetch him, I shall calm my mind with the wine."

And thus the evening began again as Lena Oxton joined the prowl. Her eye trained in on the highest title in the room. A Marquess, The owner of Omnic End Hall. 

The Marquess Jack Morrison of Londonderry. 

The man was aged and distinguished, he kept a good shape despite his age. He seemed apathetic of the party around him, he kept an air about him that made Lena think of a wind up toy she owned once as a child.

She locked onto her newest target and quickly crossed the room to him. 

Many people bustled around him trying to gain his favor, he seemed bored and disinterested in their advances. 

Lena considered approaching him tactfully as a Lady should. However Lena saw that many a woman was already failing with this approach.

Lena instead opted for a more unorthodox approach. She had always been stealthy and getting behind the crowd had been almost too simple. In fact her mother had often told Lena as a child that she could cross a room in a mere blink. 

Lena approached the Marquess who upon closer inspection towered the beau considerably.

"hello!" she trilled.

The man turned in apparent alarm. Lena giggled as he gathered his composure.

"You look bored, party's can be so fun can't they? I find that they can also easily become tiring to."

The Marquess' hard expression did not falter. 

"Ive had you in my sights all evening, I must say that I did not expect you to approach me before I could you, I'm somewhat annoyed by it"

Lena bit her lip anxiously, this had to work!

" My apologies My Lord- But I just had to meet you."

The Marquess' gaze softened slightly and he took the small girls hand 

"A dance then, to console me"

Lena giggled and allowed it.

 

When the news of her courting was revealed to Lady Oxton she spent nearly double the amount of time in prayer that weeks Sunday, and almost treble that in confession. 

Preparations were underway and the marquess in his kindness often sent over his carriages, many of which held gifts. Lena had to acquire a new wardrobe to fit all the fancy dresses she had been gifted. 

This afternoon was no different than any, The Marquess had retired to his study to fill in his paperwork and left Lena to her own devices. usually in these long periods of solitude she would sew, play or read but found that today she was restless, instead she opted to search her new hold. She left the Games room and began her exploration of the Manor. Paintings adorned the walls, The candelabra's not yet lit were almost eerie. 

She wandered room after room until there was only a mere corridor left to be searched. 

as she grew closer to it she could hear a hum of a melody being sung by a sweet voice. She approached the door holding its source, captivated by the sound she leaned her ear against the door. 

Sadly fortune was not smiling down upon our eavesdropper and the door which had only been latched creaked open under her weight.

The singing halted. Lena backed away from the door pouring apologies and turning to leave. 

A hand reached out as she did and pulled her fully into the room.

The angel she trained her eyes on was as equally beautiful as she were musical. A beauty to rival Lena herself and yet even though a woman like this would under any other circumstance be a possible hindrance to her match, Lena could not stir any jealousy or ill feelings towards what she assumed was the Marquess' mistress. 

The woman smiled "You must be Lady Lena Oxton! It s a pleasure to meet you, I cannot believe we have been kept from meeting, you're simply a gem!"

Lena smiled broadly "The pleasure is all mine! may I ask who you are?"

The woman smiled happily as if remembering an old joke 

"My name is Lady Y/N Ethel Jane Morrison of Londonderry, sister of Marquess Jack Morrison of Londonderry"

Lena let out a small giggle "Now THAT's a title!"

Lady Y/N laughed along side her. 

In the following weeks the two grew closer and as months passed closer still. The became friends at first and then quickly grew inseparable. They truly loved each other. 

But their love could not remain in good intention, Lena found that as the wedding drew closer her heart fell. She loved the Marquess as you would a father but no more than that. Instead she found her mind was sinful, her heart and her loins urged her to run to her Lady and not her Lord.

In shame Lena hid herself away. Praying could not purge it and she found herself writing down every fantasy, replaying them in her minds eye in privacy and praying for an opportunity to re-enact them. 

lady Y/N had also become bedeviled by Lena, when Lena locked herself away she cried silently in her loneliness. She drew Lena and composed her most sorrowful of sonata's for her failing love. They both knew that they had overwhelmed their emotions, they could see it their own eyes and each others, the stare of a hunger insatiable.

Lena could take it not longer and went out to visit her Lady's quarters at midnight. The door creaked open as she pushed it with caution. The Lady Y/N sat with a copy of A midsummer nights dream as Lena quietly approached. 

"You shouldn't have come here Lena"

Lena's pained gaze was focused upon her love

"I know, but I cant just ignore it anymore!"

Y/N roused from her seating and abandoned her play. She pulled Lena flush to her and whispered into her ear "Can you hear how my heart roars when your near, It isn't right Lena- you are a Lady. A Lady!"

Lena became determined "Then I won't be a lady even a second longer!"

Y/N became as passionate as Lena "But still A woman!"

Lena Clutched her head in her hands "No, I can do it, you watch! I just need time!"

she ran off with vigor and speed unmatched by the chase that her Lady made.

And that was the last thing Lady Lena Oxton ever did.

 

The funeral was held on warm Wednesday in spring. The attendance consisting of two lovers and a mother. lady Oxton was distraught when she heard that her daughter had disappeared into the night. The Marquess showed no evident sorrow but threw himself into paperwork and engagements. Lady Y/N wept inconsolably, The maids claimed to have heard her wailing all the way from the attic to the kitchen. 

A man attended the funeral from the sideline, all dressed in black to match with a climbing rose to decorate. He was small for a man but this allowed him to swiftly move within the shadows. 

Weeks passed and soon the season began once again, and alas the Marquess held another ball. The Lady Y/N now of age was forced to come out as eligible and attend. 

A man crept into the party. Hiding at first as a shadow and then as an Earl. Many a man found him charming, a lively fellow. The women doted over the young man and his small features. He trained his eye on the melancholic Marchioness. 

He approached her quickly.

The distraught woman looked up tired for formality. 

The man offered a hand to dance and she took it out of obligation. They danced skillfully, and the man pulled her close. his lips met her ear and she became at ease with the words he spoke. A joy corrupted her soul.

"Hello Love, It's me."

The party was a-foot.


	2. McCree x Hanzo: A midnight massage (NSFW)

It's a question we've all encountered, in children's silly tales and Fairytales galore. Who is the man and who is the beast?  
And yet, now Hanzo was repeating that very question through his mind. Hadn't he once known the answer?  
And yet as this feral man lay within his grasp writhing with his submission Hanzo was forced to look within.  
He had once surely been the beast- a murder of his own kin re-enforced this understanding, his rage knew no end.  
But this animal bucking and aching was a new beast- Hanzo wanted the man so fucking badly.  
~~~~~~  
He first met him on the battle field, it wasn't anything more than a mission, his squad leader Gabriel Reyes was bitter and twisted- once he learnt about the brother who had attempted to slay his Shimada counterpart he longed to destroy the threat of "A man who wants to finish the job". He wasn't blind to the backside of Blackwatch. He knew that Reyes was simply counting his kills, a bitter past time he admitted - but he had once been no different, who was he to judge?  
The main town of Hanamura was still and tranquil, the air was light and danced with the sun which trickled across the cherry blossom tree's.  
Mcree was out of place in such a scene. As a result he was easily spotted by a huntsman with his bow drawn.  
And yet Hanzo could not allow the bow to release its bite upon the spectacle.  
Their first meeting was indeed on the battle field- however it was also a sunny afternoon and a conversation.  
Mcree was no less than startled when a man seemed to dance through the cherry blossoms- his movements swift and gracefully. Never rough. Never jagged or clumsy.  
"Well, hey there partn'r" his drawl yet again out of place in the scene he had disturbed

The graceful huntsman watched him from the cover of tree's the distrust of this intruder obvious.  
Jesse started toward him slowly- as if he were coaxing a small animal from the cover of the shrew and not a man.  
"You know I ain't gon' hurt ya, right?"  
Hanzo was intrigued and crept forward a little, still remaining out of sight.  
"日本語は話せますか？"  
His voice was harsh and gravelly, rich and deep and goddamn Jesse wanted to know where that accent was from. However the mans tone was clearly questioning Jesse,  
He picked his mind as if he could answer him.  
"Ah Christ, um, No Hablo? My apologies. I can't speak like that partn'r"  
Hanzo cleared his throat  
"Why do you invade this place American."  
His tone was course but fluid much like his movement, Jesse himself was so mesmerized by the sound that he forgot to answer the question until-  
"Well?"  
Jesse flustered.  
"Well, hell- how do I say this, I've been searchin' there's a fella round these parts. Caused my partner some trouble and now I gotta clean up all that mess"  
Hanzo listened, though his English was near fluent, the accent and abbreviations this imposter used were hard to decipher. He had to make a decision soon

Hanzo came out of the shadows fully,

They both had different reasons for being in Hanamura and sadly Jesse McCree only knew his own. He remembered back to an hour prior, back when he had been at the in with Genji and the Commander, they had been up drinking late the night before and in the morning Jesse hadn't felt so sprightly, He snuck out before breakfast could even commence. And here he was now, lost and peacekeeper drawn against the blowing blossoms in an attempt to at the very least seem intimidating. He wasn't. The man sulked forward toward his prey, Jesse could see him clearer now- bow drawn, teeth bared and a curious flame in his eye.

"You have no business here."

Jesse studied him closely, he noticed that this man to- did not look as though he was meant to be trespassing on whatever the hell the Dojo behind him was for. A wolf skin covered him head and his clothing suggested that he had not been in the warm Hanamura weather for very long. Jesse hedged his bets.

"Well partner, you aren't exactly dressed for the occasion, damn I should call up the Antarctic team- looks like they're missin' a piece of the crew" The man snarled and bounded forward till he was only an arms length from Jesse, bow still drawn and ready to release.

"My 'occasion' is not you business. American."

The Alpha male sneered, and Jesse did not take kindly. He stiffened raising his Peacekeeper higher at the mans head.

"well, tell me your name at least so they know what the hell to write on your gravestone" Jesse's drawl was deep and menacing but invited no flicker to extinguish the flame in the yes of the beast before him. Instead the man surprised him by lowering his bow and stepping back a pace or so.

"Hanzo, I am here to honor my fallen brother"

Jesse a little shocked at the sudden response sheathed his gun. an unexpected turn of events had his mind frazzled and burning with questions, for now he stuttered a reply.

"oh, ah Well partner, My name is Jesse McCree, certified member of Blackwatch. Just here on training and got lost, tha's all, didn't mean no harm." Jesse's tone grew small and sheepish at the end. the man walked past him and towards the Dojo. Before disappearing he turned to face him-

"We will meet again McCree of Blackwatch"

And so McCree watched as the man disappeared over the gates and beyond his sights.

After the encounter McCree tried to explain his truancy to Reyes, He tried to explain the wolfish archer and he tried to explain how he acted. But he couldn't. Ever answer he gave to what Reyes threw at him was unsatisfactory even to himself.

So life went on for Jesse, despite his extended stay in Hanamura he simply forget about the wolfish archer and his antics. Reye's worked him hard - punishment for his wayward wandering. His mind was occupied by physical labor and a brand new exercise regime courtesy of Reyes himself. He found himself in Moira's office for strained muscles and broken fingers more often than not, when he could get away it was to sleep.

He was completely shattered, he hadn't been this tired since he was running deadlock. and even that felt less dangerous than this. His senses and emotion seemed to dull.

He didn't spot the man slinking through the shadows.

Exhaustion had Jesse in a cemented grip of lethargy, a certain lackluster that accompanies a workers hands and an elders brow.

Jesse was not one to be bested though, he was determined as all hell if nothing else at all. He took on each task without a whimper at his commander, his stalking cur admired this most days from the shadows of empty hallways and most times in plain sight.

There were many nights where Jesse would curl up in his camp bed and allow himself to feel the pain of his labor. He felt weakness for the pity he handed himself on a silver platter. Being a Blackwatch agent had it's perks and Jesse often tried to stay humbled, this life was given to him to atone for his past - perhaps that is why he had never fled. And he'd be kidding himself if he reckoned that he didn't enjoy the adrenaline of playing the good guy.

This night was like many past, Jesse came in from unusually tough yard and endurance work, he could feel every muscle in his body as he groaned and whimpered on the slow walk back to his quarters, tossing the door open he perched himself on the edge of his crib and flung the rest of his body back in defeat against the scratchy sack cloth sheeting. The door let in an influx of the night air and despite his shivering Jesse could not find it in him to rise once again and close the door. He instead led for what felt like hours floating inside his own exhausted mind.

When Jesse came to he was unsure of why he had been pulled from his repose so suddenly. The cold night air had been halted from the door that Jesse had left open, He looked about the small inn room with caution, all seemed to be normal, except one thing.

A shadow in the furthest corner of his room, He did not recall in his frazzled brain that the inn had not been kind enough to provide the room with furniture such as coat hangers.

No, what shook Jesse's feeble mind was the understanding that the long wolfs fur and the samurai -esque armor and tunic that bloomed from it. He looked closer through half shut eyes at the coat, his coats certainly didn't have a firm jaw line and red war paint under their deep endearing eyes.

Jesse attempted to bolt up, alas his muscles simply could not comply, he groaned loudly and fell back down into the crib. Panic shook through his veins, he had strung up his peacekeeper in the practice hall, his stuns were too far out of reach.

He could not fight.

He tried to summon the adrenaline to bolt but his legs remained disjointed from his body, they lay limp and motionless. A mass of limp limbs.

He could not run.

The crappy room only had one room and a small communal bathroom at the end of the hall, there was no wardrobe and the crib was essentially a mattress on the floor with some oversized sacks as blankets.

He could not hide.

Jesse had not been trained for this moment, for the moment where he was helpless to an attacker. No amount of aim training could have helped or prepared him. No endurance training could have saved him now.

Jesse weighed his options and finally found that he had only one, a card that would only work if his attacker was up for conversation.

Jesse spoke carefully, struggling to come even to a seated position.

"Howdy there partner, I think you've got the wrong room."

The man did not move or speak, shadows bounced off of his features, the eyes of a predator bore into Jesse silently.

"can I help you any?"

the man remained mute but crossed the small room, he lit the old oil lamp and allowed it to illuminate the room and himself more.

Now Jesse could really see the imposter. He was tall but not as tall as McCree. His face was stony and sharp, his eyes now illuminated were deep and rich, not nearly as unfriendly as they had first appeared, he decorated his eye in a deep red paint. He felt that he had seen him before.

Jesse assumed by now that this imposter wasn't willing to talk and instead watched as he stalked about the small room tidying, he opened the small box window to air the room and turned on the old rickety radiator, heat and fresh air enveloped the room.

The man, pleased with his efforts then turned to the rooms inhabitant. Jesse hadn't minded the maid treatment, but he felt his heart pick up as the stranger walked straight towards him.

Jesse could however shake the feeling that he had seen him before, he wracked his tired mind for a time or a place, but could find none.

The man sat on the side of the crib looking directly down at Jesse.

Jesse faltered and repeated himself,

" C-Can I, Can I help you?"

The man removed his wolfs fur covering and placed it down, he straightened his tousled hair and motioned for Jesse to try and sit up.

Jesse had to admit that it was much easier to sit up when the stranger was supporting his back.

The man proceeded to kneed Jesse's shoulders with a special care.

and- Fuck it felt good.

Now that Jesse was relaxing he noticed that the early morning sun was filtering in through the window, not enough to yet abandon the oil ;lamp, but enough to cast beams of undisturbed light across the room. His room was situated right next to a large cherry blossom tree, which was initially one of the only reasons that Jesse had chosen this room. The filtered in softly with the sun, dancing within the beams of light, some landing across the floor and others floating back out.

The stranger spoke.

""The keepsake fan was a triple cherry blossom layered one with a misty moon reflected in water...he wrote on the fan, 'All that I now feel, I have never felt before, as the moon at dawn melts away before my eyes into the boundless heavens.'"

He spoke with a tone that seemed to prompt Jesse.

This was the man from the Dojo.

Jesse turned what the man had said over in his mind, it was a beautiful phrase coming from his rich voice.

he went on, "The Tale of Genji, it was my brothers favourite book, he was childish. He valued not not for the content but for the fact that his name was in the title."

The man scoffed a little as if remembering something but went on all the same

"I loved the book for it's content and its literary techniques. I found it fascinating. My brother hated to read but kept a copy no matter what, every book report he ever wrote was on that book, he would have no other."

Jesse felt himself smile alongside the man, He had a clear image of a young boy excitable and fresh, boasting to his friends about the book named after him.

Jesse hummed happily as the man - Hanzo if he remembered correctly, undid another deep knot in his back.

"He sounds.. alive"

Jesse was surprised by the sincerity of his own words.

Hanzo paused for a moment and audibly took in a breath.

"He lived."

Jesse fell into silence. "My condolences Partner"

Hanzo shook his head, his hands still dancing across Jesse's shoulders undoing the knots in his back that seemed to become engraved in his bones.

"Please remove your outer layer"

Jesse looked up at the man, questioning his demand.

Hanzo let out a deep sigh. "I cannot massage your back through your armor"

Jesse flustered slightly but obeyed nonetheless, he noticed that as he raised his arms to remove his outerwear that his muscles did not ache or crack.

He started on Jesse's lower back, the relief to Jesse was immense and he could help the groans of pleasure that seemed to slip so effortlessly.

"How come your helping me?"

Hanzo continued his task and contemplated his answer for a few moments,

"Because you have peaked my interest"

He slowly re positioned Jesse so he was led on his back, straddling his hips he started by massaging his sides.

Jesse couldn't help but see the eroticism of the situation, despite his most valiant effort he could not help the blood that rushed across his entire body, the tingle between his thighs. Hanzo hit a sore spot and Jesse bucked upwards grinding straight up onto the shorter man.

Jesse prayed Hanzo hadn't noticed his arousal or the subtle moan that escaped him on contact. However if Hanzo had noticed he showed no signs of it, and continued in his task.

"I cannot stand back and watch your boss' injustice, if all i can do is tend to your wounds then i will"

Jesse couldn't understand "You say I interest you partner but that sounds more like an emotional connection than an interest"

Hanzo stopped massaging Jesse for a moment and raised one hand from Jesse's waist bringing it up to his throat and slowly dragging his thumb across the tender skin there.

"I want you as my own McCree of Blackwatch"

Jesse looked up at him flustered at his request

"Jus' call me Jesse Partner"

Jesse though disorientated by fatigue and the massage opened his neck wider to the hand cradling it, his demeanor screamed everything he was wanted.

Half undressed, flushed faced, slacks tightened and neck stretched, this man was ready to be devoured and he didn't even know it.

Hanzo wanted him, He was once a shimada, He always get what he desires and right now he desired to sink into bliss with the soldier stretched out below him waiting earnestly for Hanzo to make the next move.

Jesse was filled with heat, near panting with anticipation he didn't realize was boiling over. He hadn't been touched by anyone so tenderly. Back in the Deadlock days sex was rough quick and a power move, it wasn't for enjoyment- it was to make big bosses hand over turf.

But these tender fingers were irresistible, the part of Jesse that still remember the poundings he took in his Deadlock days awakened with a new side of Jesse, A side that was selfishly submissive and ready to take anything Hanzo gave to him.

Hanzo knew this, he started massaging near jesses abdomen, slowly and slowly approaching jesse's tender hips, Jesse's excitement was clear as he bucked and writhed in anticipation. To anyone who might observe them the eroticism of the massage would be clear.

Jesse was actively attempting to grind up into Hanzo in any attempt to find a relief to the shocks of pleasure running through his lower half that were becoming so intense that they were nearing painful.

Hanzo gave Jesse no relief, he held himself just high enough to avoid Jesse's subconscious grinding, but he could not avoid Jesse's smouldering gaze, the gaze which had started a fire in his loins, eventually he couldn't control the speed of his breath that hastened as Jesse's hands gripped at his thighs, burning Hanzo through his tunic.

Those hand that pulled him down to face that gaze closely.

"My apologies"

And with that the cowboy pulled Hanzo down into a drunken kiss, sloppy and impure, rough and instinctual. He worked his tongue in desperation, bucking and grinding onto any part of Hanzo that he could grind his aching cock into, and Hanzo kissed Jesse with the same desperation, his hands working at his hips and down to cup his ass as he lifted him off the bed and onto his lap.

He was frantic as clothes started to shed, they pressed closer as if it would smolder the heat curling in the groins, it was messy and rough and animalistic.

Jesse had it rough in the past but this was more than business, this wasn't some cum and run situation,he wanted to take Hanzo quickly and slowly and deep and hard until he felt like he might break, Until his voice was hoarse from begging, until the fire in him was quenched.

Hanzo tore off Jesse's slacks and freed his cock from its breaches. He wasted no time in wrapping his lips around Jesse, he could taste the salty taste of pre cum coating the back of his throat, Jesse could feel euphoria as his mind exploded with pleasure, he rocked his hips unintentionally fucking himself into Hanzo's mouth.

and dear God hanzo's mouth was a beast sent to torture Jesse, Hanzo bought Jesse to the edge a couple times before pulling away.

Jesse let out a disgruntled whine taking himself by surprise. He couldn't now remember a time when he had any pride. He wanted Hanzo so fucking bad, He pulled Hanzo's mouth to his in another fiery kiss that set the two aflame.

Hanzo pushed his lover down, tossing Jesse about like a rag doll, and for a moment he just stared at Jesse, legs spread open, eyes screwed shut, back arching and falling with every breath and his cock stood upright.

Hanzo shed himself of the rest of his clothes and Jesse stared up at him now perched up on his elbows.

He sauntered over to Hanzo and held his lips to his ear with husky breaths,

"Let me fuck you darlin' let me fuck you so hard. I wanna fuck you right now"

Hanzo's breath hitched as he allowed Jesse to push him onto the crib, he wasted no time preparing Hanzo digging his face straight into Hanzo's ass, licking and sucking like it was the last thing he would ever do. Hanzo arched and fell coming undone so easily. Thick streams of groans fell from them both.

Jesse embraced Hanzo kissing up his neck biting and sucking in the most sensitive parts. He led down waiting as Hanzo slid himself down onto Jesse's aching shaft. His cock pulsed and ached as he slid the cowboy deep inside of himself, he began to bounce immediately allowing the twinge of pain to add to the pleasure and intensify the experience.

Jesse could feel those tight walls massaging and stroking him to completion, he curled his fingers around Hanzo's hips and slamming Hanzo down.

He watched as Hanzo's mouth parted and his breath left him, his eyes screwed shut as stars flew across his vision.

Jesse continued to thrust up and Hanzo bounced down, they could no longer tell who's moans belonged to who. It was a symphony of their creation.

When Jesse came he let out the most animalistic scream.

Hanzo shuddered and came onto Jesse's and his own stomach, to Jesse it was a beautiful sight, Hanzo was truly undone, completely destroyed. Completely his.

Jesse was the first to speak, his voice still shaking,

"You know darlin' i might just have you massage me again sometime."


	3. Reaper 76: Give some, Take some(NSFW)

"Wake up Commander!"  
Jack launched his torso into an upright position in his chair. These early mornings were killing his drive, a once dedicated commander had been dipping his nose into his oatmeal in a last ditch attempt to get some sleep.  
He rubbed his eyes, a grumble coming from his throat.  
"My apologies Jesse, I'm meant to be encouraging the new regime aren't I?"  
The cowboy nodded knowingly even though he himself was struggling to keep his eyes open.   
"You ain't never been no morning person chief"

From across the table Lena Oxton pipped up - the newest recruit, she appeared nearly out of nowhere. The usual entrance for the lively girl.

"He's right ya know! You're a dead battery in the morning commander"

Jack reached stood from his seat, evidently finished with his breakfast. He ruffled the girls hair.  
"You're constantly charged cadet, most of us don't know how you do it"

All those listening in nodded eagerly. If Jack could praise Lena for anything it was her ability to liven up any situation.

But not even she could liven up his dread for the new regimen. Up at five am, an hour of drills and breakfast, then combat training, aim training and then lunch. Then fix the training grounds. By then most of the cadets were laid off. But the commander had paper work and meetings to attend.   
Exhaustion permeated through his bones.

This was Reyes' suggestion, he reckoned that most of the team couldn't hold their own in a battle and were too reliant on team work and strategy alone. As much as it burned him to listen to Gabriel's advice, had to admit that the man was correct.

But this couldn't possibly be better, could it?   
A team that can't even lift their heads off the table were in no shape to fight. He was going to have to talk to Reyes tonight to get the regimen patched. It simply wasn't going to work long term.

And so he went through with his day, his training meetings and paperwork.   
He finally reached for his intercom.   
"Commander Reyes to My office please"

His voice seemed flat even to him, his eyes were heavy and red from being rubbed. His muscles ached as he led back in his chair relaxing slightly. His eyes fluttered and closed and light snores rose from his chest, and so the exhausted Commander slept.

When he finally awoke it was to a dark office, he rose from his seat and stumbled over to the light switch flicking it on. The over head lights flickered and then came on, Jack blinked a couple times as the light flashed across his vision. He rubbed his eyes and turned to return to his desk.   
As he spun something caught his eye.

A burly man slept in the corner of his office, slumped in abandonment taking refuge there.   
Jack recognized the Blackwatch commander Reyes what he did not recognize was the innocence of his sleeping features.

Jack knew as a responsible commander he could not leave the man there, surely after what he had put them all through he deserved his discomfort, however Jack saw the same exhaustion in this man - he knew that Reyes strict regimen was born of worry and good intentions.

He picked the sleeping man up allowing his head to droop over his shoulder in an ungrateful manner as he attempted to lift the 300 pound muscly man.

Hands under his ass, it felt lewd to Jack and he felt his blood boil under his fingers, he knowingly blamed the rouge of his cheeks on the weight of the man lying on top of him.

He carried him a little ways back to his own quarters, Gabriel's own quarters were much to far and he was much to tired.

He carefully placed the man down onto the crib and led down next to him, the bigger man pulled Jack into his chest. Jack froze, he felt out of place, he was the commander for Christ's sake! Not a child to be snuggled.   
But yet he stayed still even in his discontentment. He would face Reyes in the morning when he could think straight.

When he awoke it was by a crushing weight. Jack panicked in any attempt to remember what to do, with a mind heavy from sleep he writhed and panicked, clawed and scrapped trying to put distance between the weight and himself: trying to breath.

Broken yells ripped from his throat, and the weight snaked a hand round his mouth.

Jack turned his head as far as could laying on his stomach like this.

Reyes was in a straddle position above him panic written in his eyes, his mouth parted and breathing almost as labored as Jacks own.

"What the fuck is this Morrison!?"

Jack groaned in annoyance and covered his head with his arm, falling with exhaustion into the mattress. He clawed at his hand and Reyes removed it almost immediately. Jack gasped for air.

"you fell asleep in my office last night and I bought you back here"

Reyes cut him off with a scoff

"Didn't know our commander was that type"

Jack craned his neck back to glare at the man 

"Your quarters are all the way across the facility and your ass is too heavy, I bought you back here because it was convenient, not because I'm 'that type'"

Jack ran a hand through his hair and chucked the bulky man off of him with a grunt.

"Heavy Bastard..."

he mumbled under his breath as he gulped in as much air as possible.

Reyes was unapologetic, he sat across the crib from Jack, his interrogation stopped in its tracks.

"I would apologize, but you're the one who called me into your office at damn near midnight" the burly man grumbled.

Jack stood up straight, jumping up and regaining his professionalism almost immediately.

"Because I wanted to talk to you Reyes, you need to change the regimen."

Reyes' eyes held his in thinly veiled contempt.   
"I run Blackwatch how I run it, I own what I own 'commander'"

Jack squeezed the bridge of his nose   
"Yes Reyes Blackwatch belongs to you, do with your troops what you will. What I need to talk to you about is the regimen that was made by you and effects my division also"

Reyes snickered, a sly look crossed his eyes.  
"In your own words Morrison, 'do with your troops what you will' my regimen for my team does not concern your troops"

Jack tilted his head to the sky eyes blazing, still pinching the bridge of his nose.  
He turned to Reyes his voice hushed to a whisper as if he were scared somebody would hear.

"You know that the overwatch division can't be seen to be working less than your Blackwatch division."

Reyes' eyes gleamed with opportunity- he knew well enough that he had put Jack into a difficult position.   
But Jack saw the wheels turning in his eyes, cutting him off from his thoughts

"I'm happy to have an identical regimen to the Blackwatch division, but it needs to be reduced. It's far too strenuous and not sustainable."

Reyes was quickly loosing grip of the conversation and he knew he was going to lose his own game. He had to play whatever card he had left to throw down. He would not lose.   
"And if I refuse?"

Jack's head snapped back to Gabe, he felt a wave of disgust trickle down his spine. Horror contorted his face.  
"What?"

Reyes leans forward from his seated position.   
"What will you do if I refuse?"

Jack felt a choke build in his throat, he spat out his words.  
"You, would much rather, exhaust your troops than patch such a simple problem?!"

Gabriel Reyes shook his head   
"You just don't get it Morrison, I am already sneered at, looked down on and ignored. A mans gotta have his pride. If I amend the regimen, I lose my pride"

Jack was Furious, his anger chucked him forward, pining Gabriel down he panted as waves of rage caused him to pant and grit his teeth,  
"Fuck your pride! Fuck you! name your damn price then!"

Reyes smirk stretched into a shit eating grin.  
"That's my price, I'll rethink the regimen if you fuck me."

Jack stopped dead, stopped panting, stopped snarling. His entire body ran dry.   
"What. What?"

With his guard down Reyes promptly flipped them.

He ran his hand across Jacks neck to grip the ends of his hair, pulling his head back Jack could see Gabriel stood over him fully.   
"That's my price, you want to benefit your troops, save them from their exhaustion? - Three classes, Three times, that's all you gotta do Jack"

Jacks face showed his confusion and he doubted Reyes.  
"Three times? What the fuck do you mean three times?"  
Reyes let out a low chuckle. His eyes gleaming, his hand took the hand he had restrained and molded it to cup his bulge.

"You get me off three times and each time I will rethink the regime for each Class. We will start with front liners; attack and defense, then your tanks and end with your medical support."

Jacks eyes widened with realization and horror as his slacks tightened. Touching Gabriel like this was arousing, he felt deprived and dirty. He hated how much he loved being dominated by Gabriel Reyes.  
"Gabriel this isn't professional"

Gabriel did not falter   
"This is a business proposition, lots of people make sexual deals like this"

Jack shook his head  
"I'm not a prostitute, I'm a commander"  
Reyes chuckled  
"and I'm not asking, I'm telling- that's my final offer."

He held up three fingers  
"The deals off the table in 3 ... 2 ... 1 ..-"  
Jacks heart ripped out of his chest, there's no way he could live on the regimen a day longer, his answer ripped from his chest.

"I'LL DO IT!"

Reyes began to slowly move the commanders hand, creating friction and causing a pleasant tingle to occur.  
He finally had the commander at his will, he would use him and destroy him. He wanted to mark every inch of Jack, to warp him into making deals more often. Finally he had something over the commander.

"Your word is your bond Jack, now get on your knees"

He reluctantly removed jacks hand and used it to pull him off of the bed.  
Jack felt his knees naturally buckle, he had no power in his body and no will to fight.

Gabriel ran his hand through the smooth golden locks, he could feel his own atmosphere radiant with power, he couldn't imagine how Jack must have felt.

Pushing the head beneath the hair further into his crotch he moaned as a tongue lapped at the material.

"Your getting nice and into this aren't you Jack?"

Jacks shame was boiling over, he just wanted this ordeal to end, so he could mend his broken pride and pretend that he wasn't going to masturbate over this in the near future.

Jack had never been subservient, beside himself with anger towards his position he nipped at the bulge where his nose was buried. He bit down with his front teeth and pulled back.

He wasn't prepared for the stinging pain that whipped his head back. Reyes stood above him, fuming with his palm outstretched.

Jacks hands rose to the right side of his skull. Reyes large hands grabbed his chin forcing his to look up into those twisted eyes.

"You give me pain and I'll give you pain like you've never known it Jack"

Jack whimpered and cast his eyes down. His head and heart were pounding in near unison. Pain turning into pleasure, this was corrupt. Now don't misunderstand- Jack did not enjoy being smacked but even he could reason that it was warranted when he bit down on the burly mans ball sack.   
No, but that look in his eyes was so primal, so lustful, so hateful that it caused a sharp shiver to run the entire length of his spine, he was a mess.   
He was grinding and whimpering, making any attempt to begin his ministrations on Gabriel.

Gabriel could see it, the submission and the clouding lust. The room was charged and buzzing, Gabriel undid his belt and pulled his long length out of his briefs.

Jack looked at Gabriel's cock with eager eyes. It was large and thick, and just like it's owner it was going to become his downfall.

Jack tentatively licked at the head, kissing and encasing the tip with his lips every now and then. Gabe continued to run his hands over the top and down the back of jack's hair, gripping softly but firmly. He urged Jack with his hands to take him further, pushing his head forward in those crucial moments.

And Jack complied.  
He took Gabe to the hilt, hollowed out his cheeks and deep throated him like a champ.

"I have a feeling you've done this before Jack"  
He felt the vibration of Jack's disapproval and let out a curse or two.

"Well I'm not convinced, your taking all of this too well, this is meant to be unpleasant for you-" he pulled Jacks head back sharply and knelt down to admire the red puffy lips of his commander. Still gripping Jacks head he reached his hand down to palm him through his slacks. A moan left his throat, a low treble that reverberated through Gabriel's head.

"- you seem quite happy about your current position"

Jack said nothing, merely moaning here and there. He had left his mind back in his office, he was groaning- lips parted and pulling forward against Gabriel's force trying to get closer to his cock and devour it.   
Gabe gave one last smoldering look before using his grip to fuck the mouth of the noble commander to his first completion. He came and Jack was nearly as insatiable as Gabriel gulping greedily and licking over and over asking for more.

Gabriel lovingly stroked Jacks cheek with his thumb, still riding the post orgasm waves running through him, adrenaline and relaxation running toxic in his blood stream.

Jack was disgustingly aroused, he had been neglecting himself for work. He tried to blame this deprived behavior on that, by even he knew that was not the only factor to his submission, he wanted Gabriel. His rival, his comrade, his friend to take him hard and fast, to hurt him and destroy the commander facade that had become Jacks entire identity.  
He left commander Morrison in the office with the paper work, in here tonight with Gabe he was needy and wanting - he was just Jack, not commander or cadet. He was being twisted by Gabe, who was making him a tool for submission. Secretly they had both been craving the release.

Gabriel was the first to act, dragging Jack to his feet gripping his wrist and his waist he forced his lips onto the commander. Jack responded with vigor, a savage kiss, tongues waging war and nipping here and there. Neither could get close enough, Gabriel had his hands on Jacks ass hoisting him up, both grinding on each other creating a delicious friction between them.

Jack during all of this somehow managed to get the upper hand, he pushed his lover down onto the crib, hands wandering and lips collided.   
Jack fumbled with his belt blindly, trying desperately to relieve himself of his trousers. Gabriel sensing this reached down and ripped harshly at the belt until it released jack from his constraints, he slid one hand inside of jacks loosened pants to rub his cock with expertise.

"Take me Gabe"   
the sensual whisper was laced with eroticism overflowing.

"Take me"

Gabe growled into Jacks neck where he had now perched his lips.  
Jack bought his recently freed hands to the sides of Gabe's head, look him in the eyes he repeated himself in a breathy tone;  
"Take me Gabriel."  
Gabe stopped and looked down into the eyes of his commander, for once he could see why Jack had that post over him. He was spread out, heat hazed and muddled but even now - while Gabriel was on top, Jack was still somehow in control.

He flipped Jack over onto his hands an knees. And with all his frustrations bought his hand down to slap his left cheek, Jack let out a short manly shriek. And then when Gabriel bought his palm down on his right cheek it evolved into a moan.

"I'm going to fuck you into next week Morrison, I'm going to fuck you up so bad that even when you try and relax you'll be reminded of me, in here, completely dominating you."

Jack let out a strangled moan and his mind reeled, he couldn't see any consequence in that outcome. He wanted it, holy fuck he needed it.

"Fuck me up Reyes."

Gabriel gave a small smirk before spitting onto his hand and rubbing it onto his cock and Jacks waiting hole.   
And then he began.

He pushed in slowly at first savoring the burning pleasure in his loins for his slow entrance.  
And then as Jack relaxed he couldn't help himself, he delved deep into Jack, he could hear his heart beat in his ears, in his finger tips where he gripped Jack completely connected in ecstasy.

His hips piston against Jacks own he rocked eliciting moans from his lovers throat. On and On it went, a delicious friction that drove them both to their peaks quickly. Gabe was however keeping his promise - once he had bought his lover down from his first orgasm he quickly began again, pounding Jack into the crib. Jack felt like he might break. 

he could feel Gabriel twitch inside of him, it made his stomach turn with heat. This was the epitome of casual sex. The best it could get. 

When Gabe finally came, Jack was exhausted. He felt Gabe pull out and collapse next to him. Breathless neither of them spoke for a while. 

"are we going to do that cuddling shit?"

Jack turned over to look at Gabe and let out a sharp laugh "That was only twice Commander Reyes"

Gabes eyes widened in realization and he cuddled Jack into his chest, near sleeping he looked Jack in the eyes one last time.

"I'm saving it for next time"

Jack allowed himself to be spooned yet again by the large man, this time he wasn't uncomfortable. 

"I can hardly wait."

And holy fuck did he mean it.


	4. McReaper: Hypercapnia

(Hypercapnia is the condition in which there is increased level of carbon dioxide in blood. This condition is closely associated with hypoxemia (low level of oxygen) which causes breathing difficulty.Hypercapnia normally triggers a reflex which increases breathing and access to O2, such as arousal.)

 

Jesse sat real still. Breathe in, breathe out. 

 

Then he rose, with a spinning head and missing inhibitions he pulled his lazing legs off the low stools of the old musty bar.  
Jesse had always drank, but never nearly this much. Drunk as a skunk day and night, an endless haze of cheap bourbon and scotch both clearly mixed with something else to make it go further.

 

Jesse only drank liquor because you couldn't drink the water here, the old copper made the water an awful shade of red, mixed with the factor that there was most likely a couple body parts stashed in the pipes, made it impossible to drink and remain healthy. Unless you wanted to die, Jesse couldn't deny that a good majority of the folks round 'ere had a thing for death.

He was shaky and unrefined, and on the run.  
A bounty of 60 million big bucks was strapped on his back like a bad rash.  
A place like this was a good place to hide considering that most of the patrons to this bar and inn made 60 million look like a pocket change bounty.  
But still, he shouldn't be letting his guard down like this. Being this drunk was debilitating and he damn well knew it.   
It was shameful but what was he meant to do?Deadlock was not an option anymore. He had left, Ashe swore that she would shoot him on sight if he ever appeared near her territory again. 

 

He looked out of the small inn window at the outside world. 

The night was beautiful and the stars shined down on Jesse as if they were trying to bath the tainted man in their pure light.   
Jesse longed to be under the stars in Route 66 again, the skies were so clear there that he always joked that you could "see the very edge of the damn Milky Way" and he was probably right, you probably could. either way he didn't want to be here in some out-skirted criminal town half way across the planet.  
He wanted to go outside.  
He scooped his drunken self off of the crib and started down the stairs into the night, he wandered about the criminal town helplessly with his gun clutched close.

 

To observe the patrons swerving in and out of the rickety bars, they were unlike any human Jesse had ever seen. They couldn't be compared to any animal nor robot, they were merely a new form of human, evolved.

Hordes of men sat segregated with barely veiled intentions. Their whores sat near doting, all was survival- the men killed one another for power - the women fought to stay in the interest of the strongest. They were protected for their loyalty - and for their open legs.  
A small price to pay.

They all drank and fought happily. Men would die tonight, and the night after and every night to come and nobody would bat an eye. They called the slaughter house a bar and they called the slaughter a party.   
It made Jesse feel sick to know that he was no better.   
He was a murderer, a hit man for the pay load in the end. A slave to greed and avoiding confrontation.   
He walked into the bar nonetheless.  
All seemed the same as usual, old remnants of old patrons littered about.   
But tonight a new crew sat in the back table, three bulky men, clearly out of place among the masses. They sat wary and huddled close in a military uniform. And while military uniform wasn't rare around here, most were old uniforms, ripped and torn from old wars lost by the veterans. They weren't new and ironed out in crisp perfection.  
He was surprised that they weren't already the receivers of animosity.    
The burliest man sat drinking his beer loudly. And the shortest was mostly machine, his animatronic parts giving off a gentle whir and glowing against the broken lamps.  
However neither of these had his attention.   
The one who seemed most out of place had blonde hair slicked back, he wore a Royal blue uniform. The dress of an important man. A commander.  
Jesse let out a little whistle at the posh man.  
His head turned to look back at the cowboy, his eyes hard but not hateful, more wary as if he had been given enough trouble tonight, and they beckoned to Jesse as if they were saying come on, try me. 

 

So Jesse McCree took the bait as he always does, a confident edge to his steps as he walked up nice and close. 

"Well, well ain't never seen you posh folk round these parts"  
He cleaned his hands on his slacks. All of their eyes hardened  
"I don't mean no trouble"   
The group did not relax, but neither did Jesse.   
He tried to play civil  
"We just don't need no newbies coming in and starting on the locals is all" his tone went up an octave, as if he were trying to simply be reasonable.

The biggest one spoke up.  
"We are here on business! Business only my friend!"   
His voice was loud and caught blatant attention a German accent painting his words.   
A local mobster who Jesse knew as Jimmy Jaws spoke up   
"Don't mess with this one!" He laughed out nodding to Jesse   
"He's loose as they come!" 

Jesse laughed out and nodded to his old acquaintance, being here so long had made him important friends like jimmy, as much as he hated it this was survival. He had to wonder if he was any different to the blonde whore sat upon jimmy's lap. none the less he responded gratefully,  
"I'll buy you a drink later jaws!"   
Jimmy lifted his cup and cheered a little, his men laughing a little also.

Jesse turned his attention back to the tense men, the cybernetic one looked ready to bound at him.   
The posh one put his hand on his shoulder as if to silence him and spoke softly  
"Don't Genji, we don't need trouble with this man"  
He looked to the biggest, despite the fact that he had shown no animosity -   
"You either Reinhardt, you know what happens when people have friends" 

The one named Reinhardt nodded but didn't relax, even though a wide grin spread across his face.   
"Commander Jack Morrison backing down from a fight, never thought I would see the day"

The commander snapped   
"We aren't here to fight."   
His voice was quiet but hard, clearly fitting of a commander.  
Jesse let out a sharp laugh  
"Well damn that is a shame, but your lap dogs look like they are ready to fight"

Reinhardt stood up tall his grin vanishing instantly, his gaze cold and his pride clearly wounded. he eyes turned cold and the fake quality of his earlier exterior became obvious 

"Dogs?!" he bellowed out and swung his mighty fist straight for Jesse. 

Jesse was lucky as he rolled out of the way and saved himself a deadly looking fist to the face, the alcohol made Jesse too confident, too arrogant and he wasn't lucky enough to miss the next hit from the cybernetic man who's name he had forgotten.

He cried out at the impact and heard shuffles and shouts somewhere, he assumed they were coming from Jimmy Jaws, a look behind him confirmed this as the older male tossed Jesse a his gun that had fallen from its hilt on impact. 

With all the shooting, screaming and breaking of glass Jesse came to understand in his drunken state why the locals called this mayhem a party. 

He and the others were whistling and howling. Even through pain, the alcohol numbing his wounds.

But despite his euphoria the posh lot seemed to be stony faced at all times, professional and clean even in this drunken mess, they were going to win this fight.

McCree still doesn't remember how he was beaten. 

But as he slept up in a white medical room a small blonde nurse worked over his wounds, digging bullets and blades from his skin and then patching them up.

Angela Zielgler had always been dubbed 'mercy' for the kindness she offered anyone, if she could save you, she would.

The man on her operating table was rugged but young, undeserving of the hand he was dealt- or at least that's how she felt. He was unruly by the description the commander had given her, and clearly involved in a bad life.

she felt a strange pity envelope her. She knew that the area he was in wasn't a good place for good people, but with his eyes so peacefully closed she felt as though he needed a second chance. 

She had found all of his Deadlock tattoo's- she knew what he was, despite her gut screaming that Jack would never allow it, that she may as well save him the pain and just shoot him herself- she patched him up got him stabilized and walked down to the commanders office for a discussion. 

When Jesse awoke he was strapped to a chair, his head rattled his own skull and with clenched teeth he struggled to look up. A dim light was strapped over head, lighting only him and a small ring around him. 

Above him was the man from the bar, the commander. 

He paced as if his mind was buzzing. He seemed to dislike the position he was in but instead of raging he squeezed his nose between his thumb and finger, an unknown man sat behind him on the desk, a shadow of a man just a little too far out of sight to see any details.

Jesse couldn't see him properly but he could hear him just fine 

"Stop pacing Morrison."

The man didn't shout but his voice was powerful, deep and intrusive in Jesse's ears. 

The blonde commander turned to face the shadow-

"I don't know what Angela is thinking. There no way this is going to end well!" 

The shadow chuckled "Well that doesn't matter now, your victim is awake Jack."

Jesse looked up as much as his sore bones would let him.

 

'Jack' turned quickly, his composure nearly slipping. 

He looked Jesse dead in the eyes. Jesse felt a chill shoot up his back and he cricked his neck a little as if trying to escape the sensation.

He heard the footsteps resound across the linoleum as heavy boots weighed down upon it, the pressure of a soldiers footsteps vibrating beneath the frail chair they had Jesse strapped to.

"What the hell is this!" Jesse spat out, rage and confusion coated his tongue in a sickly substance as it spat out his quarry.

But the commander stayed composed. He adjusted himself and lent over so his face was nice and close, Jesse could nearly taste the damn cologne he was wearing. 

"I am Commander Jack Morrison of the Overwatch division and this-" he stopped to lean back and motion to the shadow

"-is commander Gabriel Reyes of the Blackwatch division"

Jesse and Jack watched the shadow wave sarcastically the slight movement of a hand visible. 

Jack rolled his eyes and Jesse couldn't help but notice that he managed to even make that seem graceful and neat. This man stunk of pomp and circumstance. Like one of those linen scented candles that rick folk seemed to adore, this man was above the dirt and poverty on the streets. 

Jesse could see the world between them. 

"You are from deadlock, a criminal gang from the south" 

Jesse nodded and scoffed, his muscles jumping as he did, he felt the man in front of him falter slightly at the sight. 

"Ye, that's incorrect these days, I ain't rolling with them fella's no more partner" 

Jesse's southern drawl was deep and threatening, the animosity towards this man clear, if he was going to die - he was going to die fighting. 

Jack smiled a small friendly smile at him "That's good, but I have no damn clue why you think I would believe you"

Jesse let out a little chuckle " fair enough, can't exactly prove I'm not"

Jack paced a little, the shadow sat without moving and mutely. 

Jack seemed to falter a little as he spoke next;

"We are honest men" His tone was calming, almost as if he were trying to convince a small child, The shadow - aptly named Gabriel chuckled violently. 

The shadow moved to rub his chin and his body had been turned towards Jack the entire time. Jesse was a little put out to watch the Gabriel turn to face him, the whites of his eyes burning through the darkness, his iris' becoming transparent in the darkness. 

The man let out a final scoff as Jack turned to face his suddenly animate partner 

"Evidently, we are also liars" he scoffed again

Jack was become increasingly irritated, Jesse opted to stay silent.

Jack looked straight at Jesse, his composure still in place but slipping by the second.

"Let's cut to the chase -"

Jesse cut in "Jesse McCree"

Jack nodded and began again "McCree, I am a commander, I run a private organisation and if it weren't for our medical staff you would be in a maximum security prison right now."

Jesse nodded "And I ain't, which I'm awful grateful for partner, but what exactly are you meaning to do?"

Jack stopped, a gleam in his eye "You either join our ranks, or you get cozy in max"

Jesse leaned forward as far as his restraints would let him. "And what exactly does this organisation of yours dabble in?"

Jack looked at him like he was stupid. 

"We root out gangs, terrorists - people like you."

Jesse's eyes turned hard "No."

Jack's head snapped round "No?"

Jesse growled a little "I ain't sellin' nobody out, 'specially not family"

Jack gripped his nose. The shadow beckoned him to leave the room. And away the two went, Jesse waited a while. His wrists burning from tugging at his binds. 

He wasted a moment thinking pointless thoughts, hearing nothing he continued inside his own mind. He thought of his former family, of his betrayal. Ashe who he had loved like a sister and her angered expression - all those nights he had confided in her were wasted now, his promises resounded in empty whiskey glasses filled with dust and debris. 

The ties of family replaced with the ties around his hands and feet. 

The betrayal for the good of family, leaving them to save them from the bounty strapped to him wherever he went. It was his own fault. In his youth he was ruthless and clumsy, a bad mix in his business. But for the thrill of power he had lost sight of what was important -

And now he would never get it back. 

When the room reopened only one man stepped in. The build of the man was the same as the shadow and Jesse was sure of it. The shadow stepped into the circle illuminated by the overhead lamp.

He was middle aged and tall, well built even without his muscles tensed.

His eyes were soft but well defined lined with lashes black as coal dripping across the wells of his eye sockets. The bruises under his eyes showing his lack of sleep. 

he wore a cotton beanie with his uniform, which in comparison to the commander was minimal and comfortable. 

This guy was evidently far less uptight, and far less televised. Not a figurehead. That realization made Jesse's blood turn cold. 

People who aren't so in the public eye, those people's sins are well hidden behind a mask of good morals and solid virtues. 

The man - Gabriel, spoke;

"So here's how it is, you either join us or you die"

Jesse chuckled, the mans voice was much gruffer this close to him. But he lowered his voice further nearly growling

"I thought my options were: Join you, or maximum security until I die"

Gabriel let out a chuckle and gripped Jesse's hair lifting his head which head dipped from his fatigue. 

"I changed my mind. I got $100 dollars on you pretty boy"

Gabriel pulled a shotgun out and showed it to Jesse, his fingers tracing the curvatures of the weapon in his hand 

Jesse let out a whistle of admiration

"She's a beaut"

Gabriel nodded "She is, but I don't want to have your blood on a pretty gun like this, so cooperate"

Jesse chuckled a little "They never do send the saints to convince the sinners, do they?"

Gabriel tugged at Jesse's hair harder feeling the silky hair strain beneath his grasp, he felt the muscles in Jesse's jaw clench.

"Why do you care bout me so damn much anyway, if you wanted to kill me you woulda"

Gabriel let go of Jesse's head and stepped back, half steeping in the shadows he seemed to mold into them, the shotgun disappearing in the darkness, the face of Gabriel the only visible feature, his eyes staring into Jesse in victory

"I don't care about you boy, I care about my $100 that I bet on you joining me, so man to man, do me a favor and agree to my proposal"

Jesse let out a stiff laugh, his chances were waning and even if he couldn't see the shotgun, he could tell that it was aimed at him. 

"Fine, where do I sign?"

 

The next couple of days went by quickly. 

Jesse didn't fit in very well with the crew despite the small amount of people in Blackwatch, they all gave him a bad vibe. 

The only one who seemed to be pleased by Jesse's new occupation was the teams medic - Moira O'deorain.   
But her interests lay in a more cynical field. She did not have any good intentions and Jesse could sense that from the moment she spoke;

"You should have let me fix him up. I would have given him some - enhancements" 

he avoided her when possible, the last thing he needed was to wake up a richer man without a kidney.

the other squad member, Genji Shimada seemed to dislike him with a burning strength, even though Angela - the medic who had spared his life - informed him that Genji was simply having a hard time, and to take no notice. He recognized the cybernetic man from the bar, so it was no wonder that tensions were high around each other.

Even so, Jesse kept as low of a profile as his position would allow him to - the last thing he needed right now was to rub any one of these guys up the wrong way. Most of his days were spent cleaning and training, and even though for a short while he wasn't permitted a real weapon he found that the shoddy pellet gun he had been gifted was becoming precious to him, he missed his dear peacekeeper and holding any gun was a habitual comfort. Even so, Gabriel Reyes - the name of his employer scolded him constantly for fiddling with the damn thing - "It makes you look like a thug, and that doesn't suit you anymore pretty boy" he would say, other times plainly just ordering him to put it away, and when Reyes was tired - "you hold a gun around me and i'll kick your ass"

Jack Morrison was hardly pleased with Jesse's presence and often critiqued his training, he commended (if you could call it that - it may not have been scolding but it certainly wasn't praise) his shooting skills, and an exceptional skill that Jesse described as 'deadeye' and also as 'hella tiring' 

However Jack complained that everything else was sloppy. Jesse felt the strain of isolation, he'd always had someone to talk to - in Blackwatch, even in that despicable city - but now he was utterly alone. Less than any scummy burden. 

 

He made it a habit to wander the pristine training grounds every evening while he tidied after training area, everything seemed to be coated in a thin layer of gloss which seemed to give everything a futuristic feeling, high tech and up to date in every way. Another reason the cowboy felt utterly isolated - everything looked and felt so different from the places he'd been and the differences between him and his 'colleagues' only enhanced the loneliness that seemed to gather with every breath.

 

luckily, or rather so - unluckily Genji Shimada also enjoyed trolling the grounds, often trying to make sense in his own head of his cybernetic parts. As Jesse wondered about he spotted him once again.

His brow creased as sweat ran down his brow, the tender fold in his forehead displaying his frustration as small grunts and pants escaped him. His efforts were to work on the malfunctions in his gears that occurred as he worked at dashing about the place.

Jesse sat and watched a moment. The youth would surely have attempted to kill him if he knew he had been watching, but he couldn't simply leave him as he were. couldn't possibly keep his knowledge to himself, knowledge about prosthetic limbs that would benefit the youth greatly. Jesse had once worked with people with prosthetic limbs - teaching them to shoot, and despite not having a cybernetic limb himself he did an awfully good job at instructing those children.

'children' The word buzzed around his head, guilt pooling like acid in the bottom of his stomach, the reality of his sins weighing heavy. 

This place had a way of doing that, making you question your wrongdoings, perhaps that's where corruption came from, filthy men addicted to dirty deeds staying in clean facilities. 

In his head it made no sense to hate yourself for your deeds, it would only bring you torment for the decisions you cannot change - an epiphany Genji, by the looks of his outward struggles - was clearly having inward.  
He had made up his mind to approach the young man working diligently.

"Having little success there ay' partner?"

It was less of a question than a statement, and the man never answered. He merely gave Jesse a steely glare and continued at his self imposed torture.

Jesse watched him a moment longer. His footing was all wrong, and his gravity was off because he was leaning wrong. Alongside that fact that he was locking his arms down into a stiff position. He was treating the prosthetics like human limbs. Jesse shook his head to himself, Knowing he would never get any better training like that.

Genji observed as Jesse shook his head, his unruly mane of hair skimming his cheek bones, his cotton blouse' sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his overall straps lying limply in his trouser crease. In a way he looked smart, imposing and yet scruffy at the same time. Almost as if he had begun his transition into becoming one of them already. 

Jesse walked forward as slowly as he could towards his comrade. Genji observed that the man had no cybernetic limbs and was instantly defensive. His hands curling into fists at his sides and his stance lowering a fraction is if to pounce.

"Look partner, I know I'm only ere' since I cause ya'll trouble, but I'm not here to create more"

Jesse's expression was almost pathetic as he approached, and Genji looked at him like an abomination, or a child - sitting somewhere between loyalty and hatred for the man approaching him as if he were the predator in this situation. Yet Genji saw no other threat than the male about to lend his unwanted hand. He straightened up a little.

Genji's voice was steady but portrayed his feeling of vulnerability

"What do you know cowboy, you have all your limbs-" He looked Jesse up and down "-for now"

Jesse let out a deep chuckle and took a stance that seemed unnatural, he rocked forward onto the balls of his feet slightly, as if he were hanging off the edge of a cliff looking over. 

Genji went to steady the man, both his hands raised up ether side of Jesse's torso ready to catch him. He looked concerned for a moment but then halted when he remembered who he was about to help.

"I won't help you if you fall american" 

Jesse chuckled and lot out a noise of exasperation "You don't catch on very quickly do you?" 

Jesse beckoned his hand 

"Cmon, lean like me. Cybernetics like that won't let you walk like a human, you gotta walk - and fight- like you weigh less than a feather even when in reality even that German fellow would have a hard time liftin' ya"

Genji let out a chuckle of laughter, and began to lean forward slightly, even while he felt unstable in the position he kept it up, and then while keeping weightlessness in mind tried to move. 

Moving was instantly easier, far more natural, even though it wasn't particularly comfortable yet. But even Jesse could tell something was bothering the Japanese man.

"what's eating you partner?"

Genji shook his head "I have many scars and burdens" 

Jesse tutted and looked at him "You ain't never gonna balance right with all that weight on your shoulders."

Genji let out another sound of mirth "I don't like you cowboy-"

Jesse cut him off "Ye I could tell" 

Genji held up his metallic finger 

"-I don't like you because you remind me of myself, your impulsive and childish, you do as you wish and go unrewarded- you also have many scars and burdens"

Jesse thought a moment, he sat fiddling with the hem of the part of his shirt that had come out of his pants as he sat down on the ground, the other man almost instantly joined him.

"Suppose I do, but life is never easy. Well, unless your some sort of monk. Saw some of them fellows once - they were so serene"

Genji leaned forward in his attention, his youthful age making its appearance as he listened to Jesse as though he were the most enthralling tutor. 

"Yes, they were travelling through the south from the Himalayas, they were omnics who had some sort of spiritual awakening. They seemed to know more about the world than their makers."

Genji was amazed and perplexed, he stood excitedly, A hope infiltrating his eyes that certainly wasn't present a few moments ago. 

"I will go to them" 

Jesse turned in shock "Well how in hell are you planning on doing that?"

Genji had a strong resolve and shook his head "I will return when I have found out why I am tormented, I will be balanced when the weight is even on my shoulders"

Jesse nodded and smiled getting up and knocked his shoulder with his own (and then regretting it when pain flourished across the surface of his shoulder) and smiled widely "well, good luck clearing it with the boss"

But Genji was already gone from sight.

he let out a chuckle and a sigh for the boy, he just hoped he wouldn't mention to Commander Reyes that it was his idea, or he would definitely be dead by morning.   
Well - he doubted he would even go. 

 

Come the morning he rose as normal, he ate in the canteen as normal and he bathed as normal, then he was called to training - as per normal. 

But that is where the normality ended.

there in the midst of the training ground was Gabriel Reyes. 

For a moment he looked almost as lost and unsure of his surroundings as Jesse had when he first arrived and trained in these grounds, but it was quickly masked by an obvious understanding of where he was. 

"You shined the place up well Cadet" He called out, his voice surprisingly not being swallowed by the large yard. 

Jesse approached him cautiously. 

Gabriel stood in a stance. indicating that they were going to spar, Jesse cricked his bones and got ready to receive the beating of his life. There was no way he could beat the commander. 

Gabriel started forward and Jesse barely dodged the fist flying directly for his jaw before the next came, and then a kick until he could dodge no longer, a harsh kick to the abdomen caused a jabbing pain to bloom as he crouched over. 

He lost his breath, and before he knew it the commander had him pinned on the floor. Panting and snarling above him he picked Jesse up by his shoulders and threw him down against the floor. 

"You lost me one of my best damn men!" the accusing snarl penetrated through the air

Jesse struggled, but was unsurprised, damn cyborg had to screw him over one last time, and yet - even though his head was throbbing, he couldn't find any malice in him. 

"Yes, yes I did"

Gabriel let out an cannibalistic sound and wrapped his hands round Jesse's neck, Jesse however did not falter -

"he deserves happiness"

Reyes squeezed down harder and Jesse felt his breath shallow, but still the pressure around his neck was nearly pleasurable. 

"What do you know about happiness?!" Gabriel spat out, gasping as if he were being chocked, he squeezed tighter and though Jesse opened his mouth to speak nothing could come out. 

the hands around his neck made his throat run dry like a sand stormed dessert. his lips tingled and his neck ached his head swirled and swooned inside its casket. 

His hands reached up to swat the commander but his legs could not move. 

the blood drained from his face and rushed to another part of his body, his erected state caused by the adrenaline, perhaps mixed with a spark of arousal. 

As Gabriel pressed down putting all his power into chocking the man behind him, he unintentionally sat upon Jesse's lap and immediately felt the evidence of his arousal. 

He immediately stopped chocking the man below him and Jesse gasped and spluttered. 

gabriel sneered at him "Fucking pig, I know how you can make up for all this"  
He rose up off the younger man and straightened up.  
"From now on your my personal pretty boy"  
He pulled Jesse's face to his exhaling his arousal, and Jesse matched his breaths, his own arousal coursing through his veins.  
Their mouths so close they were practically kissing, and both of them had intertwined their legs in a way that they could feel each other.  
"Yes commander"


End file.
